


storms can't keep us apart

by Tsukiriver



Series: Seas, Storms, and Waves [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Add tags as I go, Gen, Not Beta Read, the sad version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiriver/pseuds/Tsukiriver
Summary: A storm rips a family apart, but it will also bring it together. The waters of the world are capricious and ever changing, and so are the stories they tell.





	storms can't keep us apart

He had only taken it out to check his course. He had only expected to see a cleverly designed compass that was actually a disguised vivre card.  
He didn't think he would see it burn

He doubled, tripped, quintupled his pace, trying to make it to where she was in time.  
maybe this time he could catch her  
(Maybe he could save her)  
He didn’t. (he couldn't)  
He was hours late, all he would find was a body.  
But she deserved for him to find that much, for him to take care of her in death  
When he set down on the island, when he saw the wrecked ship that he Knew was hers  
he had nearly broken down and cried right there  
But he couldn't  
He needed to find her first.

 

And so he went into the village and asked about the boat about any bodies that might have been found, they told him about the lady and he thought they were done. But then they went on, said she was found protecting her kid. That the kid hadn't woken up yet, but she was still alive.

Then suddenly he had more important things to worry about then just giving his love the respects the burial she deserved, he was suddenly faced with a child, the villagers said she was very proud of being four. He asked to see her, so they took him, and any worries that she might not have been his washed away.

He saw this little girl, who held onto something on a golden chain with a death grip even in this sleep she was in, and he knew he couldn't just send her away to live on that island with the families of his brothers an sisters. Not when her mama, the only family she had ever known, was dead.

 

He decided if she didn't wake up by tomorrow he would take her back to the Moby Dick, and he wished he had some place where he could have laid her to rest, but he didn't, and so he did what he could.

In the morning the little girl had still not waken up, and so Marco gathered what few things he could salvage from the shipwreck, whatever provisions he would need, and his daughter, and he put them all on a small ship, not willing to risk her falling off him during flight.  
It was still early morning yet when she finally woke up. Having been morning in only name when they left. She woke up on the ship, without her mother, alone with a man she could not recognize in the moment, and panicked. 

So she leapt off the ship and into the water, swimming as fast as she could from the ship and the man. 

The man who was Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates, not the sort that she would have expected to kidnap her after the death of her mother, but that hardly mattered. She had to get away

Marco had only heard the splash, and it could have been a normal sound, of the water crashing against the small boat, but Marco was on an edge and couldn't help but check, make sure his daughter was still alright.

She wasn't

 

She was in the water. She was in the water and swimming away. She was in the water Four Years Old, on the Grand Line, swimming Away from the only thing around for Miles.

Marco screeches and transforms, hoping to maybe save his daughter from the water before she hurt herself, or something else hurt her. She yelps in reply and dives just below the surface, hoping he would give up on her.

He doesn't.

And her little four year old lungs can not keep up with her desire to stay away, and so she needs to surface to breath before long.

When she does he soars down and grabs her gently in his talons, bringing her back to the relative safety of the boat.  
As soon as he lets her go she scrambles as far away from him as she can. "Why did you take me! Mama said Grandpa didn't know about her so why are you taking me away!"

Marco stares in confusion for a few moments, "Grandpa yoi?”  
The child freezes mutters something under her breath, then dives back into the water.  
Marco makes a pained noise and runs to the edge, hoping that he maybe wouldn't have to transform to retrieve his child. He would, but he couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly she was swimming. Especially fully clothed.  
So Marco transformed, picked up the child, set her down on the ship, then placed himself between her and the water.

Marco crosses his arms and looks at his daughter, "You wanted to know why I took you away yoi?"

She nods warily, still ready to bolt the moment she is given the chance to do so.  
He nods back and takes a more relaxed stance, "I'm your dad, and I loved your mom very much yoi. So to me it doesn't matter if you are Pop's granddaughter yoi, you are my daughter and I want to take care of you. Especially now since your mom can't yoi."

His kid nods again, wide eyed in surprise. and while he is beaming over the fact that she isn't running away anymore, she is still trying to get over the fact that not only is her Grandpa (Grandpops? That sounded so much better) Whitebeard, her Dad was Marco the flaming blue pineapple bird.

Marco gives an affronted squawk and she is confused as to why.  
"I'm a phoenix yoi! Phoeeeenix”  
"Oh. I said that out loud didn't I... Hu.”  
"Yes yoi, you did. You haven't even met your uncles and aunts yet and you already are taking after them. You and Thatch will probably get on like a ship on fire."  
"What do you mean"  
"Interesting to see but disastrous for anyone near by"  
She thought about that for a moment, then nodded, "Good."  
Marco looked slightly pained, as if imagining all the chaos his newfound daughter and his brother would get into, that look transformed into one of slight horror as he realized he still had no idea what his kid was called.

Fairly confident that his kid wouldn't go running off now he sat down back against the railing and sprawled out on the deck  
"So yoi, what should I call you Yoi?"  
She sits up proudly and announces, "My name is Kalkaska D. Cordelia, and I'm gonna be stronger than Grandpa and keep all my family safe!"  
Marco grins, "Well yoi. You got a lot of growing up to do before you can beat pops, but I believe in you yoi."  
"I Didn't say I was gonna beat him, I said I was gonna be stronger then him!"  
"Oh? What's the difference then yoi?"  
"If you are smarterer and luckier then the person you are fighting you can beat them even if they are stronger. but to be stronger you have to keep getting better and i want to be all those things. I want to be smarterer and luckier and stronger and the bestest because then I can protect everybody and they don't have to be afraid no more.”  
"Well Cordelia yoi. That sounds like a pretty good dream to have yoi. But maybe before you get started on that, you would like to get out of those wet cloths yoi?”

Cordelia looked down at her soaked cloths and made a face, "Yes please." 

Marco laughed as she stood up. Pouting she thought of the best fort of revenge for his laughter and stepped toward him before shaking like a dog, trying to get as much of the water on him as possible.

She almost regretted doing so when immediately after she felt like she was going to fall over because of how dizzy she was.

 

Marco held out his arm, offering some steady support if she wanted it, and she latched on immediately, calling herself nine different kinds of fool for being so impulsive, and yet not regretting it a bit. They stayed like that until her world had stopped spinning so much and she could let go and move without too much risk of falling over.  
Once she could do that she began to peel off her wet cloths, and while doing that Marco tried to look around for something that she could wear, trying to find anything that might work and wasn't torn to shreds.

Cordelia quickly got tired of waiting for her (Father, holy shit she had a dad and he was alive and not evil what the fuck) current guardian and poked him in the back, "Did you forget to get cloths?"

Marco grinned sheepishly, "I didn't really think of it yoi." Shaking his head he takes off his shirt and hands it to her, "Here yoi. Use this, you are tiny enough."  
Cordelia sticks out her tongue at him pouting, "I'm gonna get taller!"  
Marco laughs, "But now you aren't yoi."

Cordelia huffs and puts on the shirt, wearing it like a dress, "You'll see, I'm gonna be tall. Taller than you!"  
Marco snorts, "Sure you are. Keep dreaming yoi.”  
“I will!” She yells before spinning around and sitting so that she faced the sea and her back faced him.  
Marco restrained a sigh, this was going to be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the two AUs I'm creating based off of a different story that I am writing, part of my Bullshit Line of Reincarnation. The actual story that is "canon" is going slowly but it too will be posted here.   
> I'm hoping to find a person to help me edit so if anyone wants to volunteer that would be awesome.


End file.
